Gracia plena, Carim Gracia
by Kida Luna
Summary: “Bendígame, hermana, porque he vuelto a cometer un pecado.” Es la frase que Hayate Yagami deberá repetir cada vez que entra a su Iglesia, y que está condenada a repetir por siempre. HayateCarim.


_Sumario: __"Bendígame, hermana, porque he vuelto a cometer un pecado." Es la frase que Hayate Yagami deberá repetir cada vez que entra a su Iglesia, y que está condenada a repetir por siempre. HayateCarim._

_Gracia__ plena, Carim Gracia_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Mis pasos hacen un eco indeleble sobre la madera de caoba fina que recubre el piso, brillante y lisa. Me detengo a medio corredor para internarme en una de las tantas filas que hacen las largas bancas que pueblan el lugar._

_Miro al frente rápidamente, hago una venia con la cabeza y me pongo de rodillas. Entrelazo las manos y las coloco encima de la parte superior del extenso asiento al frente mío. _

_Rezo en voz baja. _

_Los susurros salen de mis labios conforme las imágenes en mi mente se van suscitando; la presión entre mis dedos aumenta y siento mi cuerpo temblar._

_De arrepentimiento. De dolor._

_De miedo…_

"_María, gratia plena..._

_Ave María, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum,  
benedicta tu in mulieribus  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus._

_Ave Maria, Mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
nunc et in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen." (1)_

(María, llena eres de gracia…

Dios te salve, María, llena de gracia,  
el Señor sea contigo,  
bendita eres entre todas las mujeres  
y bendito el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús.

Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros, los pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.  
Amén.)

_Aún cuando termino la oración me quedo quieta, guardando silencio como en un castigo mudo. Los zapatos de la gente, entrando en la Iglesia, se hacen escuchar ya; las bancas detrás, delante y lado mío se van llenando._

_Entonces, suenan las campanas._

_Y oigo sus pasos ligeros, dando acto de presencia. No puedo ver sus labios, pero sé que se han abierto ahora y que sus manos deben estar elevadas a la gran bóveda encima suya._

_-"Attende, Domine, et misere quia peccavimus tibi." (Escucha, Señor, y ten misericordia porque hemos pecado contra Ti.)_

_El sonido de aquella voz dulce y suave provoca que mi alma se sacuda violentamente, como si soltase un llanto desgarrador. Pero yo sé que no es mi alma la que llora, es mi corazón._

_Sin siquiera proponérmelo, me encuentro yo ahora –al igual que el resto de los creyentes- repitiendo sus palabras entre murmullos._

_Los minutos empiezan a correr y yo continúo en la misma posición desde antes que la misa empezase. La oigo predicar, con esa gentileza y esa bondad amables; con sus frases que acarician mi ser, que abrazan a esta pobre oveja perdida en el camino._

_Y a la vez, me acarrea directo al matadero._

_Siento que me salva, mas sé que me destruye. Siento que me guía, y en realidad, yo, por mi corrompida y manchada esencia, sé que al final seguirla me hará llegar al Infierno._

_Porque soy una pecadora._

_Así que no debo abrir los ojos, no debo verla a los ojos. Debo aguantar la tentación, debo redimir la poca pureza que queda viva en mí._

_-"Adeste, fideles." (Venid, fieles.)_

_Me pongo en pie. Me uno a la fila en el corredor, que avanza lentamente; el ruido de los pies contra el piso y el canto del coro, entonando el Ave María, es lo único que envuelve mis oídos._

_Cuando llego al frente, la sensación del cordero abandonado entre una jauría de lobos me invade. El temor se apodera de mí._

_-"Abre los ojos."_

_No._

_-"Abra los ojos, señorita Yagami."_

_Sí…_

_Y al hacerlo, al separar por fin mis párpados, el reflejo de sus pupilas lavandas choca por fin contra las mías. Mi cuerpo se ha paralizado. Mi corazón sube a mi garganta y lanza un alarido terrible, uno que sólo yo puedo escuchar._

_-"Ecce venio –me dijo, tocando con sus dedos mis labios, entregándome la ostia bañada en vino-. Ego sum Pastor Bonus." (Heme aquí. Yo soy el Buen Pastor.)_

_La mirada se me nubla por una fracción de segundo, así que me obligo a esconder mis ojos de nuevo y apartarme de la fila. El pan blanco en mi boca se deshace en un sabor que me sabe amargo; no obstante, a pesar de que ya no la veo –que ya no veo nada-, su silueta sigue fresca en mi mente._

_La larga gabardina oscura, que se enreda en la parte superior de su cuerpo como un peto, para después caer hacia abajo, rozando con delicadeza el vestido color ceniza. Los detalles, al igual que el cinturón, de un deslumbrante plateado metálico._

_Un moño y una banda fucsia, adornando tanto el pecho como los cabellos dorados, respectivamente._

_Ahogo un suspiro, ya de nuevo de rodillas, en mi puesto. Me desangro lenta e invisiblemente, y es tal mi sufrimiento, que no me doy cuenta cuando ya todos se han ido._

_La Iglesia ha quedado vacía._

_Pero yo sigo allí, rezando por lo inevitable. Rezando por una piedad que aunque me fuese ofrecida, yo jamás tomaría._

_-"Comandante, ¿por qué siempre que la veo aquí, pareciera que sus penas aumentan en vez de disminuir?"_

_Mi cuerpo se estremece y mis labios tiritan. No puedo responder._

_Bajo más la cabeza y presiono más mis dedos entrecruzados. Las piernas se me han entumecido. De repente, siento su mano caer sobre mi cabeza, sin prisas, sin dudas._

_Me transmite calor y simpatía._

_-"Domus Dei, Porta Caeli (La Casa de Dios es la Puerta del Cielo) –sus palabras asemejan el arrullo a un bebé-. General, usted que ha visto los horrores de la guerra y ha vivido con ello, sea fuerte. No se deje abatir, y siga protegiendo nuestro mundo. Que la sangre que han derramado estas palmas –rodeó mis dedos-, no le pese en el corazón; pues yo purificaré su alma."_

_-"Es demasiado tarde –sonrío de lado, percibiendo la humedad de una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla-. Hace mucho tiempo, me condené a mí misma. Me ha traicionado el corazón…"_

_-"No sería un corazón si no lo hiciese. Pero depende de usted, errar en la noche, o tratar de tocar la luz."_

_-"He de quemarme, entonces."_

_-"Comandante –siento la banca al frente mío moverse y ganar peso-. Dominus vobiscum –me persigna-. Memento mei." (Que el Señor esté con vosotros. Acuérdate de mí.)_

_Mi aliento se detiene al sentir el suyo acariciar mis oídos. Luego, oigo sus pasos alejarse, resonando en la fina madera. Cuando por fin se hubo marchado, me atrevo a abrir los ojos._

_Veo el altar. Me santiguo antes de ponerme en pie, rodeada de un vacío inmenso, tanto por dentro, como por fuera._

_Mis lágrimas gotean ya el piso._

_-"Amén."_

* * *

_Camino a través de la nave, recorriendo el sendero que he recorrido ya miles de veces aquí. Entro en una de las habitaciones, cierro la puerta con llave y tomo asiento._

_Paso la lengua por mis labios resecos, cruzo las manos otra vez y descanso mi frente sobre ellas._

_-"Bendígame, hermana –comienzo, tragándome los sollozos que nacen en mi garganta-, porque he vuelto a cometer un pecado."_

_La ventanilla se abre con un chirrido, dejando entrever una rejilla así como a la persona que está sentada del otro lado._

_-"Hayate Yagami –escucho mi nombre-, ¿has regresado otra vez?"_

_Su tono es uno lleno de tristeza al igual que compasión. No necesito verla para saber que hay una amarga sonrisa en su boca; después de todo, ésta no es la primera visita, ni tampoco será la última que haga._

_-"Cada que ella celebra una misa, cada que ella predica o realiza alguna eucaristía, tú te empeñas en venir a oírla. Te niegas a verle a los ojos, pero pecado es pecado aún cuando no todos tus sentidos estén implicados en ello."_

_-"No puedo vivir apartada –respondo en un gemido-. La necesito, Schach."_

_-"Sancta sancte tractanda." (Las cosas santas han de ser tratadas santamente.)_

_-"Qué broma tan más cruel."_

_-"¿Por qué continúas viniendo, Hayate? ¿Acaso es porque tienes la esperanza de no verla aquí un día? ¿De que se ha cansado de estas altas paredes de oro? ¿De enterarte que ha dejado el sacrificio para ser libre…?"_

_-"Porque tengo fe –abro los ojos, percibiendo el temblor en ellos conforme mi corazón agoniza-. Fe de verla vestida con algo más que no sea el hábito."_

_-"Eso no sucederá."_

_Lo sé. Lo sé y el solamente saberlo me destroza por dentro. Jamás podré ofrecerle el Paraíso Terrenal o la Salvación o el coro de los ángeles en el Cielo; lo único que tengo soy yo y todos mis pecados y tontas ilusiones._

_Yo, Hayate Yagami, que se está hundiendo en el Infierno al creer en lo que no se puede creer, en lo que está prohibido creer._

_-"Bendígame, hermana –repetí, aferrando mi rostro a mis palmas unidas-. No me deje caer en el mal."_

_-"No vale la pena que lo haga, si vas a recaer en tu falta" –se lamenta._

_-"Gracia… es mi pecado mortal. Y no te pido que lo borres –alzo la vista hacia ella, encontrándome con los orbes rosas empapados en misericordia-, te pido que me des fuerzas para seguir."_

_-"Lady Carim, pertenece a la vida santa. Podrás verla si quieres, podrás hablarle si quieres, pero jamás será tuya. Nunca te mirará con amor, pues no le es permitido; nunca rozará tus labios, pues es veneno del demonio; nunca podrá entregarte su corazón…"_

_-"Pues es condenarse al Infierno, lo sé. Cada vez que entro a este templo, éste me dice que es suya y no mía. Lo acepto, hermana, lo acepto; empero, he de morir porque mis sentimientos no han de obedecerme."_

_Un gemido escapa de mi boca. Entierro la cara entre mis manos y maldigo a Aquél que me ha robado su existencia; quisiera quemar las medallas, quisiera tirar mi uniforme, quisiera abandonar las filas del Ejército, si tan sólo ello me ayudase a permanecer a su lado._

_Sin embargo, es inútil. He de morir sin su sonrisa. _

_He de dormir sola._

_He de llorar y rogar a los cielos porque un día, al menos por un miserable día, se apiaden de mí y me dejen tenerla. Quererla._

_-"Si vis amari, ama –fue el susurro de Schach-. Mas acepta entonces tu penitencia." (Si quieres ser amada, ama.)_

_-"¿Penitencia?" –sonrío con ironía._

_-"Penitencia. Acepta que para amarla, deberás darle de comer tu corazón al Demonio."_

_-"Acepto…"_

_La ventanilla se cierra con un chasquido. _

_Me levanto y me persigno por última vez. Salgo de la habitación y voy de vuelta al largo corredor, oscuro y frío, infinito para mí. Y aún así, lo conozco de principio a fin._

_Suenan mis pies al contacto con los mosaicos, verdes, al igual que las sombras que cubren el lugar. Veo marchar a un grupo de monjes en dirección opuesta a la mía, los oigo susurrar._

_Entonces, la persona al frente voltea a verme. Sus ojos lavandas resaltan entre las penumbras y el refugio de su capucha marrón._

_Por un breve momento, no puedo hacer más que contemplar su sonrisa gentil, y devolverle la mía temblorosa y dolida. En el fondo de sus ópalos, puedo avistar una chispa apagarse, como si fuese un tormento inevitable._

_Una verdad que debe ser acallada._

_Hoy, tal cual otras veces, creo que ella va a llorar. Pero no lo hace. Carim Gracia no llora, lucha._

_Día a día, ora por este mundo y ora por todas las almas que habitan en él. Y el mundo y sus almas la alejan de mí, me la arrebatan; ahí es cuando los celos, la ira, la envidia me invade. El Diablo me susurra al oído._

_Y yo me siento tentada a matar aquello que la aparta de mí. En secreto, la idea de que el momento en que Él me convenza llegue, me aterra._

_Al instante en que pasamos lado a lado, ella se detiene. Los monjes siguen avanzando, pero mi buena pastora se queda quieta para consolar a la oveja perdida._

_Sus labios se mueven en bisbiseos dulces y melancólicos._

_Después, aquel milisegundo donde coincidimos –en mente y corazón-, pareciera pasar al olvido. Yo avanzo para salir del Santuario._

_Y ella avanza para internarse en él._

_Veo la luz del exterior a pesar de que las lágrimas nublan mi vista, mientras mi mano derecha sube y se hace un puño sobre mi pecho. El corazón se me hace gajos._

_Ha venido ya el Demonio a arrancarme uno más._

_Así, cuando el dolor emerge, yo cierro los ojos. Siempre cierro los ojos. Rezo en silencio por el pecado que jamás será borrado de mi alma y que ha de mandarme a los más macabros avernos._

_Y recuerdo sus palabras._

_Las palabras que Carim Gracia, me dirige de vez en cuando:_

"_Memento mei, Hayate." (Acuérdate de mí.)_

_Fin._

(1) Ave María, fragmento de la canción de E Nomine.

Bueno, estaba comiendo luego de hacer las compras de la casa, y en un breve momento –de inspiración, ocio, libertad- se me ha ocurrido esto. La idea de que Carim, figura representativa de la Santa Iglesia, pudiese albergar en cierta forma los mismos sentimientos que Hayate.

Aquí, es la Comandante quien nos relata uno de sus tantos viajes a las misas que la pastora ofrece; así como la manera profunda en que ha caído enamorada de ella, pero que por ser una mujer santa, jamás podrá acercársele.

Y es así como Hayate -¿y Carim…?- ha de amar, sin poder dar ni expresar nunca su amor.

Por último, quien no haya oído la canción usada (Ave María), se la recomiendo ampliamente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto, y disculpas de antemano si he ofendido a alguien con el contenido religioso, no ha sido mi intención. Las letras y las frases usadas están en latín, cada una con su respectiva traducción.

Saludos, y lleno de gracia les deseo venga el día =)

Kida Luna.


End file.
